Chelinka
by BathoryErzsebet
Summary: Yuri no puede soportar el rechaso por parte de su hermana despues de rebelarle su sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Galdes dijo que no pudo encontrar un destino donde estuviera solo, quizás solo se debió a que él estaba destinado a desaparecer en ese preciso momento de la historia. Pero ahora estoy solo, sin Meeth, sin Al, sin Gnash, sin Chelinka…

No puedo decir que fue su culpa, pero si que fue el responsable de lo que me paso, de lo que me esta pasando.

Chelinka…

Todavía recuerdo cuando ese extraño sujeto de rojo entro en nuestro hogar, nuestro padre murió frente a nuestros ojos tratando de protegernos, Chelinka… Esa fue la primera vez que utilizamos nuestro poder.

Pagaste un alto precio ese día Chelinka, todo lo que quedo fue un cuerpo, carente de reacción, de emoción, de alma…

Chelinka, Chelinka, Chelinka…

Ese día nos quedamos solos, tanto Al como Meeth desaparecieron. Por eso jure que te cuidaría y te protegería sin importar qué.

Te alimente, te bañe, te limpie, hable contigo sin saber siquiera si me entendías, o si estabas realmente escuchándome. Durante años solo estuvimos tú y yo, Chelinka.

Quizás fuera la inmensa soledad, quizás el hecho de que mientras crecía tú fuiste la única persona, la única chica en mi vida. Cual fuese la razón ya no importa, lo que importa es que en un punto de nuestras vidas deje de verte como mi hermana mayor, y comencé a verte como lo que eras, una chica…

Chelinka…

Cuando despertaste fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, cuando encontramos a Al, cuando conocimos a Gnash, cuando encontramos a Meeth… Todo era perfecto, tú y yo estábamos juntos, atravesamos por la peor clase de peligros juntos, luchamos contra el destino y acabamos con la ambición de Galdes juntos, Chelinka.

Chelinka, Chelinka, Chelinka…

Solo quería estar contigo para siempre, demostrarte que te amaba, te lo dije… Absolutamente todo.

Me dijiste que estaba confundido, que era perfectamente normal después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, que debería conocer a más personas. No lo entendí. Como se supone que lo entienda, tú eras absolutamente la única que necesite, la única que necesito, Chelinka.

Trate de hablar con Meeth, trate de hablar con Al, incluso con Gnash, pero fue exactamente lo mismo…

No me rendí, sabia que te amaba, y por eso comencé a tratarte más como una chica y menos como hermana. Puede que solo tuviera esperanza de que me vieras más como un chico, que me quisieras del mismo modo que te quise, del mismo modo que te sigo queriendo.

De haber sabido que solo te alejarías de mí, que solo traería discusiones, que me ignorarías y echaría a perder nuestra relación, hubiera preferido seguir siendo tu hermano.

Te alejaste de mí, me ignorabas, no importa cuanto trataba de hablar contigo, de recuperar algo de nuestra antigua relación, solo seguías aojándote de mi. Incluso, una vez, llegue a percibir una mueca de asco cuando trate de acercarme para hablar contigo.

Recurrí nuevamente a Al y a Meeth, fue lo mismo, ellos dijeron que era normal después de todo lo que había echo. ¿Eso significaba que era culpa mía? Solo quería que me amaras como yo a ti, Chelinka.

Chelinka, Chelinka, Chelinka…

Ya no lo soporte, una carta sobre tu cama cuando fuiste al pueblo sola, y no conmigo como siempre solíamos hacer, fue lo único que deje atrás antes de partir. Si tú me odias no hay por que quedarme, si ya no me necesitas, si puedes cuidarte por ti misma, y tienes a Al, Meeth y a Gnash para cuidarte, entonces podre irme sabiendo que hago lo correcto, después de todo soy lo único aquí que te causa dolor.

Debo admitir que la carta fue breve:

_"Adiós, y lo lamento"._

Se que ceras feliz sin mi Chelinka. Ya no tendrás al enfermo de tu hermano cerca de ti, y podrás continuar con tu vida.

Chelinka, Chelinka, Chelinka…

Te amo, Chelinka…

* * *

**¿Deberia continuarla?**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuatro años, cuatro años, cuatro años…

Cuatro años sin ti, cuatro años sin escuchar tu voz, sin ver tus ojos, sin tocar tus manos…

Chelinka…

Cuatro años en los que e tratado de olvidarte. Como si fuera posible, tú eres en todo lo que pienso, Chelinka…

He hecho mucho en estos cuatro años, cuarto años son mucho tiempo. Cosas buenas, cosas malas.

He hundido mis manos en la herida del cuello de una quimera hasta tocar el hueso, y la he incinerado hasta no dejar nada más que humo y uní a muchos grupos mercenarios, y e participado en guerras y matanzas que nunca parecen tener un fin.

Chelinka…

Trate inútilmente de encontrar algo que llenara este vació que hay dentro de mí. Si hubiera usado mi nombre real en cada parte de esta región seguro que ya sabrías mucho de mí Chelinka.

Y aquí estoy, de nuevo en Te Ra cerca de lo que fue nuestro hogar hace cuatro años. No quise volver, pero esta vez me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Muchas, muchas, muchas veces caminaba sin rumbo, con mi mente en una sola centrada en una sola imagen, tú. Cuando reaccionaba en todo lo que me rodeaba, me daba cuenta de que estaba volviendo al lugar de mi partida.

Chelinka…

Solo quiero gritar tu nombre, verte, que me dirás, que responderé.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a la realidad, a la cruda realidad, te veo, estas al final del camino, en una tienda. Debe ser nueva, cuatro años son mucho tiempo.

Cuatro años, después de todo lo que hice, lo que hicimos, yo huy como un cobarde, pensando que serias feliz. Todo lo que quiero ahora es llegar hasta ti Chelinka.

Te darás la vuelta, me veras, tus ojos se iluminaran, correrás hasta mi, ¿Me abrazaras? ¿Me besaras? Seguro me gritaras, me harás mil preguntas a las que no podre contestar, o peor, que contestare con lo mismo: "porque te amo".

Quizás después de todo lo que paso, no sea muy tarde Chelinka. Quizás podamos recuperar algo de nuestra antigua relación.

Quizás te de asco verme, no podría soportar ver esa mueca de asco una vez más, seria el fin de mi vida.

Chelinka…

Mis piernas tiemblan, no puedo moverme, el simple pensamiento de acercarme, de que te des la vuelta, de que me mires, me mires con tus hermosos ojos que no soy digno de compartir, me paraliza.

Chelinka…

Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que verte, ya no puedo soportarlo más, si lográramos recuperar algo de nuestra relación, si me permites volver a estar junto a ti, después de todo lo que he hecho, de todo lo que te hice, entonces lucharía con lo que esta mal en mí.

Si por el contrario te da asco verme, si me entero que has vivido felizmente sin mí, junto con Al, Meeth y Gnash, entonces me iré sabiendo que hice lo correcto, me iré y esta vez no regresare, tu rechazo bastara para que mis pies jamás toquen este piso Chelinka.

Tomo aire, puedo sentir que mí pulso se acelera, tengo miedo, doy un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, me acerco. Todavía no te has dado la vuelta, eso es bueno, no podría soportar que te dieras la vuelta y me reconocieras. Debo ser yo quien hable primero.

De la nada te das la vuelta, no hacia donde estoy, por suerte, sino donde él te llama. Estas sonriendo, esa sonrisa, como la extrañaba, una sonrisa que solías dirigirme a mí y solo a mí.

¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué le sonríes así? Me resulta familiar, creo que ya lo he visto, en algún lugar, pero… no, no lo he visto nunca.

Chelinka…

Ya veo, cuatro años son mucho tiempo, por fin pudiste encontrar a alguien que te hiciera feliz, alguien que te ame, y que puedas amar. Me alegro, estoy llorando, pero me alegro.

Mientras hablas, mientras le sonríes a él, con esa sonrisa que solías dirigirme a mí y solo a mí, me retiro. Ya no tengo que quedarme, puedo irme sabiendo que hice lo correcto, que marcharme fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar.

Este es el adiós Chelinka… el adiós definitivo.

Te amo Chelinka, siempre lo e echo y siempre lo hare.

Se feliz…


End file.
